


Special Delivery or: How I Learned to Deal with a Terrorist and Get Some Sleep

by BreezeInMonochromeNight



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Child Neglect, Dark Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Higgs being Higgs, Just to suffer?, Literally (eventually anyway), Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pizza Girl (original character), Pizza Girl is a porter just trying to get by, Playing with Canon, Porter life, Porter/Higgs eventually, Porters - Character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Strange Bedfellows, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, kind of, no beta we die like men, sam and PG aren't exactly friends but there is a mutual respect there, so smug and manipulative, why are we still here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezeInMonochromeNight/pseuds/BreezeInMonochromeNight
Summary: Concept: Somewhere, in an alternate universe, Sam decides to say 'fuck it' to the pizza deliveries. Unfortunately, a jaded and cynical porter, with little self-preservation and in need of the extra work, takes them on in his stead. Even more unfortunately, a terrorist seems to have taken a liking to her, with no plans to leave her alone.Joy.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241





	1. Stubborn as a MULE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asked: Imagine Higgs throwing you over his shoulder while giving your butt a soft smack with his hand.

_[As Pizza Girl is about to head through a particularly treacherous stretch of land and into a BT field.]_

“It’s not wise to come through here without the right equipment, _darlin_’.” He drawled close to her ear, smirk evident in his voice.

He’d gotten the drop on her.

He _knew_.

The loud shriek confirmed it. The near jumping out of her skin and immediate wheeling around to punch him just meant she was _really_ not expecting him.

“I _told_ you to stop calling me that.” She practically seethed at him as her swing was stopped, Higgs easily catching her wrist. “I was _fine_ until you showed up, you fucking asshole!” She was practically snarling at him. Bastard and his _stupid_, glorified magic tricks.

(Somewhere, deep down, a part of her was angry that she’d actually, kind of, _maybe_ missed him just a little.

She’d _never_ admit it, though.

It’s certainly not like he was a bit of color and chaos in her increasingly gray, dull world.)

“Oh really, now?” He smirked, grip tightening on her wrist and looking at her gloved hand thoughtfully. Kind of dainty, _especially_ for a porter. Her old gloves were slightly too big and that jumpsuit definitely did her no favors (did it for anyone?). “Because it looked like you were about to make the last fool-headed decision of your life.”

“I’m not ‘about’ to make _any_ decision.” She sneered at him as he tried to tug her arm away to no avail. “Once _you_ stop holding _me _up, I’m _going_ to be on my way.” She used her free hand to gesture with her thumb in the direction of the… now-much-more-treacherous-looking-than-she-remembered trail.

Well, _shit_.

Had the rain gotten _worse_?

Higgs sighed, completely fake and overly exaggerated. _Dramatic mother fucker_. “Fine, then. We’ll just do this the _fun_ way.”

He sounded much too pleased about that.

Before she had the chance demand exactly _what the fuck _he meant by ‘the fun way’, she found herself being hoisted up, few remaining deliveries and all, over his shoulder, her arms flailing wildly the whole time.

“Stop making things difficult for me.” She was practically hissing at him as she found purchase with her hands on his back, righteous indignation evident. More than evident. “Put. Me. Down. Now. _Now_.”

“Honey, _you’re_ the one that feels the constant need to be difficult.” He spoke almost casually as he shifted her on his shoulder slightly so that she couldn’t wriggle free. “I wouldn’t be _forced_ to do this if you weren’t as stubborn as a damn MULE.”

She opened her mouth to snap back, but her voice died in her throat, coming out in the form of pitiful wounded animal noises as his hand came down on her backside, firmly patting her as if she were some newly secured cargo.

_God, let him be throwing me to the BTs._ _Please. _The only thing she had to be grateful for was him being unable to see the red currently flushing across her cheeks and nose to the tips of her ears as his hand came to a rest _far_ too high on the inside of her thigh for her comfort.

(Somehow, and much to her chagrin, had a weird feeling in her gut that he knew this, too.)

“You might wanna hold on tight,” He paused, as if seriously considering his next words before grinning. “_darlin_’.”

(…Dick.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn on whether making this fully Higgs x Reader or Higgs x OFC, as I'm not really big on reader inserts, so I've settled on compromising (for the moment) and being vague about any descriptions of Pizza Girl and using she/her instead of you/your. 
> 
> Anyway. Submit/Read prompts first at BreezeInMonochromeNight on tumblr.


	2. Pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Me:** Cute! This’ll be a fun prompt!  
**Me, still smiling, immediately after saying that:** *writes angst*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Just imagined PG noticing that she hasnt been bothered with by Higgs for quite awhile and is concerned but shortly after is in denial like NoPe! NO! this is exactly what she wanted to be left in peace to deliver her goddamn PIZZAAA!! Man in the halloween mask is just annoying...

Unloading the last of her deliveries and watching them disappear on the conveyer, she couldn’t help but roll her shoulders, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned. Her tired and bruised body was screaming for a shower and a bed that she hadn’t had for an age.

She never _liked_ staying at the Waystations. The noises at night always made her uneasy, especially if the place was running on the automated system and she was the only living soul in the building. But judging by the lingering ache in her shoulders and legs, along with the pitiful condition of her boots, an overnight stay _was_ needed.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when another person dropped their pack next to her without any preamble.

_Had to be Sam_, judging by the singular caveman-like grunt of acknowledgement.

Turning to fully face him, she nodded in greeting with a hum of her own and intended to leave it at that. The two of them rarely spoke to each other on the even rarer occasion that they actually crossed paths, and she'd found a sort of silent camaraderie in their brief run-ins. Neither of them were _people_ people. They didn’t like to talk, and liked being bothered even less. And that suited her just fine. Contact was so rare in this world, and, in the brief few instances she experienced it, often made her feel more uncomfortable _after_ it was gone. Some weird, longing ache in her chest that she didn’t quite understand always lingered behind.

The first time it happened, it’d made her think she was coming down with pneumonia, and that she’d be decommissioned again. She was incredibly paranoid about getting sick at this point. No deliveries meant no pay, and no pay meant no food…

…and, well, above all else, she never wanted go to bed hungry again. 

_Best to avoid contact with people_.

Porters kept things going, sure, and young, inexperienced porters were considered far less reliable, forcing them to _really_ work for their meager pay. But young, inexperienced, and _independent_ porters like her?

Well. They got to fight for scraps. It was almost more exhausting than the actual deliveries and twice as infuriating. 

_Best not to think about it for too long._

For a split second, though, she did wonder what Hi—

_Nope_.

_No_.

_No fucking way._

_Notgoing there_.

Shaking that _incredibly_ intrusive, unwelcome thought and changing the subject in her head, she remembered that she’d overheard things about Sam through the rumor mill (because, believe it or not, many porters delivered gossip almost as much as they did packages). If word was true, he was actually full-on phobic toward human contact, but damn if she couldn’t pronounce the actual word. And in her defense, it _was_ a mouthful. But street kids only got so much education, even if the “streets” in that phrase didn’t really exist any more.

This time was different, though. Instead of nodding, Sam looked at her, brows more furrowed than normal. “The hell happened to your face, kid?”

The question caught her off guard, jerking her out of her musings, but lie was instant. Practiced. Believable. _Necessary_, since independent porters were often solicited for their deliveries by other porters who didn’t understand the word _“No”_.

“MULEs.” Her voice was oddly soft, only scratchy from disuse as she slipped a worn glove off to touch the swelling — a foreign sound to her ears as it echoed off the walls of the station. She really ever only used it in between stations when-

_Stop._

_She should be relieved._

_It was pointless to think about someone she was probably never even supposed to meet. Someone who only brought chaos with him._

He nodded again in understanding as he lifted his still half-full pack onto his back, turning to leave. With one glance back at her, he spoke again. A rare thing, for him.

“Careful out there.”

She shifted on her feet, feeling oddly small as she was left on her own in the building, and took an intense interest in her worn boots.

“Yeah. You too.”

_But if it was pointless, then why wouldn’t the ache in her chest go away?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit/Read prompts first at BreezeInMonochromeNight on tumblr.


	3. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimme all ur tropity-tropes.  
I’m dead serious.  
(**Note:** This is really rough, forgive me lol.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: When PG finally collapse from lack of sleep, stress, and monster energy drinks, Higgs catches her before she can hit the ground; carrying her bridal style back to her room at the distribution center.

So this… this was it. This was the way her life ended. Not with a bang, but a whimper.

_'Wow, what a bullshit phrase for even more bullshit situation'. _All this work to survive and to try make a life that meant more than fighting for leftovers for so long, and now she was reduced to sucking on a button ripped off of her under armor, trying to keep her mouth a little less dry while she waits for the inevitable in this cave.

(Sincerely _fuck_ the asshole that managed to ruin her canteen. She was going to come back just to terrorize him. And eat him. Yeah. _Fuck_ that guy.)

_God_, speaking of the great equalizer, she was going to be her own worst nightmare. She was nowhere _close_ to her destination but was too delirious from the fever to actually try and work out where this particular part nowhere was.

One thing was certain, though: nobody was going to find her body in time. A voidout was going to be inevitable.

_Fuck_.

The thought of her sorry state made her spring up in an anger-fueled adrenaline burst. She needed to pace, she needed to keep going, she needed to… _not_ have made any sudden movements like that.

That was a mistake.

The first step forward sent her stumbling as the world started spinning, headed straight into the Timefall pooling around the cave’s entrance, face first.

Her glassy eyes squeezed shut, preparing for the inevitable. There definitely wasn’t gonna be any beauty contest winning after this.

But she didn’t land face first in the time puddle, as gravity intended. A gloved hand under her kept her suspended

“Now, now, _darlin_’, I’d hate to see that that pretty face _ruined_ because you have two left feet.”

Well, fuck her running. She’d know that velvety drawl anywhere. _Of course_ things could always get worse. Such was her luck. She tilted her head up to look the man right in the eye (or, well, _in the mask_) and opened her mouth to retort with what sounded (in her mind) like an absolutely _brutal_ quip about how people wearing shitty party masks don’t get to comment on other people’s appearances.

* * *

Unfortunately, however, _reality_ had other plans. The retort came out as more of a pathetic rasping noise, followed by the porter’s eyes rolling back in her head as she promptly collapsed.

Well, then.

“Whoah, easy now. I know you’re always '_excited_' to see me, but…” Higgs trailed off, not quite expecting that, but didn’t let her drop. In one fluid movement, he had the delivery girl up in his arms and secured against his chest. Tugging the hood down over her face more, it was impossible to miss the sickly pallor of her skin. “…don’t think I’m letting you get out of our little game his early, darlin’.”

* * *

His abilities made bypassing security easy. That wasn’t a problem. The _problem_ was that, in bypassing security, they were also skipping decontamination. It wouldn’t too take long for the sensors to go off.

But he could use it to his advantage.

Higgs didn’t _have_ to do any of this. _Should_ have just left her here and potentially left a nice present (and later, a nice _crater_) for Bridges to deal with. It'd make his job easier. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the delivery girl _or_ their little game just yet.

Leaning in close her ear as the alarms sounded, he whispered, almost playfully, not caring if she actually heard him or not.

“I’ll be back for you later, _darlin_’. You can count on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit/Read prompts first at BreezeInMonochromeNight on tumblr.


	4. Peep Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **More draft notes than drabble, tbh. I'm planning on coming back and expanding on both scenarios.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Imagine PG is in her middle of taking a shower and Higgs just "pops in" to check on her only sit down on her bed and have his own private little show with PG being oblivious he's even there.

**Scenario 1:** She's still coming off of an adrenaline and caffeine rush after being chased by MULEs and sneaking through a BT infested area — the usual — and seeing him there after she hadn’t seen him in quite some time absolutely makes her fucking _snap _and start chucking anything she can get her hands on at him. Toiletries, drinks cans, her (quite frankly) rank, tattered, “lucky” boots (lucky Higgs’ ass, with as much shit as she got herself into), you name it— she even manages to knock the gold mask off of his face (though it kind of seemed too easy — like he _wanted_ his identity revealed).

“Well, _that’s_ not very welcoming now is it, darlin’?” he taunts as he easily dodges round the room.

The ruckus and cursing is so loud someone actually comes down to see what’s causing so much noise, much to her embarrassment. She can practically _feel_ his breath on her neck as she tries to explain her way out of this one.

—

**Scenario 2: ** She was burnt out after the ungodly number of packages to deliver and her bike broke, forcing her to spend the last leg of the route walking it to the Waystation. She’s not even surprised _he’s_ there and, quite frankly, not quite sure if she’s finally losing what’s left of her fucking mind or not.

_Whatever_.

His smirk assures her that yes, this is, indeed, very real.

“Didn’t take you for the show n’ tell type, _darlin_’.” She didn’t need to see his face to know that he was smirking.

She frowns, mood instantly souring. “Tch. I didn’t want to _show_ you _shit.” _She could feel his stare on her under the mask as she returned to stall with her clothes and the modesty barrier _on_ this time (thank you very much). “And the only thing I’m _telling_ you is that you’re _fucking_ delusional.”

He laughed — breathy and deep, almost making her shiver. _Almost_.

(He wasn’t getting that satisfaction.)

“And here I thought you’d be happier to see me.” That drawl was full of mock offense. Of course. _Of course._

She can feel the anger creeping back into her vision but her exhaustion, unfortunately, is bone deep. She opens her mouth to tell him exactly how positively fucking ‘_elated’_ she was that he was here, but the need to sleep was far more prevalent.

“…Look, asshole. I’m barely _alive_ right now. I can’t just teleport wherever the fuck I please like a bad party trick.” She completely ignores him and maneuvers around him on her bed to stretch out. “But I’ll cut you a deal: if you’ll let me sleep and _consider_ not killing me or doing whatever you’re here for while I do, you can stay the night.“ She rolled over to face the wall, away from him.

He huffs, clearly amused. “You got one hell of an attitude, you know that?”

Yes, she _did_ know that.

But she also knew that her attitude got _results_, judging by the sound of boots being unlaced and items being placed on the table as the world faded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit/Read prompts first at BreezeInMonochromeNight on tumblr.


	5. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This one is not new. It’s an extended version of an older prompts.**  
  
**Note 1: *rolls up blaring the Spiderman 2 Pizza Deliver music* Guess who.**
> 
> **In all seriousness, this is like the third or fourth time this has been rewritten. 😩 I hope it’s still somewhat enjoyable, because while I’m unhappy with it, I have other prompts and projects that need finishing and cannot look at it anymore. **  
  
**Note 2 + Fair Warning: Higgs is really on his creep shit in this one. So.**
> 
> **Note 3: Just assume the pizza deliveries have been Higgs being a troll, and that he’s been doing this shit before the events of the game even start.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pg, after Higgs says some dumb shit: Okay Boomer

_Of course_ she’d get caught wandering through Homo Demens’ territory on her way to deliver a fucking _pizza_. That alone was bad enough luck for a lifetime. But, in an even more unfortunate turn of events, _of course_ one of those terrorists just _had_ to be the same guy that just couldn’t leave her alone on these god-forsaken deliveries to the middle of nowhere. 

The Man in the Gold Mask that she’d had multiple run ins with wasn’t just ‘one of them’, either. _Oh, no. _She could never be that lucky. _Of course _he just had to be the leader of the fucking pack, to boot. The entire situation would have made her laugh hysterically, the cosmic irony of it all proving too much for her already fraying sanity, had the business end of a rifle not currently been digging into her temple with the slightest shift in movement. 

Unsurprisingly, the ter — she couldn’t bring herself to even _think_ the word, because thinking it confirmed that she’d been fraternizing with a monster — _Higgs_ liked to bloviate in front of his lackeys just as much as he did around her. She could only count the seconds passing by; could practically feel her delivery getting colder through its packaging. She hadn’t been paid for this delivery, and yet, she could feel it being snatched from her hands with each lost moment. Her thoughts inadvertently had her jaw clenching, brows furrowing into a glare at no one in particular. The anger at her current situation and grief over the unfortunate nature of Higgs’ real identity caused a roiling her gut so intense, so immediate and all-consuming, that she found herself half tempted to nudge her guard and see if she couldn’t take an early exit out of the situation.

No pay meant no resources, and no resources meant, well... she refused to be in a ‘no resources’ situation ever again.

She wasn’t the same dirty, starving little lost girl any more. Wouldn’t be. _Couldn’t_ be.

(And though she’d never admit it, she’d grown accustomed to his sudden appearances and self-insertion into her life. He was a random variable that interrupted the stagnancy of her days.)

(He was almost delicate with her when the rest of the world had not been.)

(He was a... friend, reluctant as she was to admit not, and now that had been taken away.)

(She was so _tired_ of things always being taken away from her.)

* * *

“...Darlin’, I don’t much care for the look you’re giving me or my... associates.” Higgs’ drawl was lazy, almost bored in tone as he came to a stop in front of her.

Hearing that pet name finally interrupted her brooding.

She blinked, fully snapping back to reality when she felt sting of the the rifle muzzle pointed at her digging its way into her temple a little more. Wincing at the resulting thin line of blood trickling down the side of her face from the new cut and the gravel digging into her knees, she flicked her eyes up to meet his expectant gaze as lowered himself to a crouch, their eye contact never breaking.

_Well_, _shit. _This was bad.

Had Higgs been speaking to her directly?

_Whoops_.

“Whatever.”*** **It was entirely dismissive in tone, but she was spiraling quickly, and couldn’t bring herself to care. If this was how she was going to die, she might as well show some backbone and die with a little dignity. Go ahead and get it over with. “Maybe I really _don’t_ like _assholes_ like _you_ holding me up.” 

Was it a stupid thing to say in her position? Absolutely. _But what else was there to do?_ Apologize for wallowing in her own misery and zoning out? Beg for her life? 

Yeah, _no_.

_Fuck _that_._

Her life really wasn’t worth much, anyway.

* * *

Higgs sneered through his masks at her, hidden face beginning to lose its composure at a rapid rate. It was taking everything in his power to maintain his even facade toward her before removing the physical masks he hid himself behind, especially when he’d noticed in the porter’s eyes that she’d drifted off to a place very far from her current reality.

It felt like a dismissal. Made him feel powerless, like he had for so many nights with his da—_ when he was a child. _And that had infuriated him, especially coming from the one person he couldn’t take his mind off of; that he kept finding his way back to.

_Why_ this reckless little porter got under his skin so easily, he didn’t quite know.

But she did, whether she meant to or not. And the hold she had on him was _powerful _— so much so, that he could often physically _feel _her emotions as she was experiencing them. Rarely were they positive, but they served as an easy guide back to her, wherever she may be.

That was why, not long ago, when an incredibly pleasant, persistent tingle down his spine had nearly doubled him over with arousal, this so-called ‘connection’ of theirs had gotten infinitely more irritating to him.

Investigation led him to her private room at Mountain Knot City and, more importantly, to the sight of her being _far_ less mouthy than she’d ever been with him toward some fucking no-name porter… One that she was currently riding late into the night, so desperate in chasing her release that she didn’t notice — or perhaps, worse, didn’t _care_ — that he’d decided to pay her a visit.

Heh. Higgs supposed, in retrospect, that he shouldn’t go_there_. It _was_ rude to speak ill of the dead, after all. That, and the poor fuck’s corpse _had_ effectively wiped out Bridges Corpse Disposal. So, realistically, he shouldn’t be_ too_ angry.

(Except he was. He was still absolutely fucking _seething_.)

(If only she hadn’t looked so goddamned enticing with her skin glistening from a thin sheen of sweat in the low lights; hair partially shielding her face and biting her lip to hold back the noises of pleasure-pain and her pleas to a god he was sure she didn’t believe in.)

(If only the way she looked with her toes curled and back arched skyward hadn’t effectively rooted him to the spot, unable to look away from the sight of her strong thighs trembling and parting just enough that he could see a tiny, heart-shaped birthmark sitting high on the inside of one of them.) 

(If only the thought of claiming that little heart with his teeth before he buried his face in-between her thighs hadn’t left him so painfully, achingly hard that he’d had to bite down on a gloved knuckle to keep from howling as he spilled into his hand later that night. An ultimately useless act, given the perfect visual he now had of how she’d look riding his cock, controlling the pace of her hips until he was finally ready to let her tip over the edge — an image that had him rutting into his hand again in record time.)

(If only, if only, if only. If not for so many_ if only’s_, he’d have killed her ‘acquaintance’ in the act that night.)

Logically, he should have killed her, used her body for a voidout long before now. Forgotten her name and everything about her. She knew his face now, after all, and the last thing he needed were witnesses.

But he couldn’t. There was something about her he couldn’t let go of. Something that made him want to completely devour her, mind, body, and soul. Something about her defiance toward everyone and everything despite being dealt a shit hand that made him see a bit of himself in her.

Still, even though he had no intentions of killing her, he couldn’t let mouthing off go completely in front of his men.

“A word of advice,_ darlin’_?” Higgs gripped her chin hard as he spoke, forcing her to look him in the eye as he ran a gloved thumb over her full bottom lip.

She refused to say anything or to shy away as Higgs tugged his masks off with his free hand, dark eyes catching his blue ones and staring him down fiercely. He kept their little contest going for an extended moment, amused, before leaning in close to her ear, positively delighted at the small shiver he sent through her body.

“Trigger fingers _can_ slip. So might want to work on on keeping that mouth of yours _shut_, quickly,” Higgs growled out, casual drawl giving way to something much darker, before jerking her head away from him. He was pleased at the further surprised widening of her eyes in response. Flicking his tongue out, he dragged it down a in wide stripe on her cheek, the coppery tang of her blood welcome on his tongue. “…because I’d just _hate_to see this gentleman put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours.”

He lingered for a few seconds longer, too close to her graceful neck and that remarkably smooth looking skin of hers. She smelled good, sweet, even— faintly of soap and something else he couldn’t identify.

_Funny, given her sour personality. _

Still, despite his efforts at unnerving the porter, nothing even close to fear was registering on her face — only a look of shock and revulsion, maybe even annoyance with him. “What the f—_ Look_, man, I’m_ not_ interested in your business. I just wanted to pass through to deliver a fucking pizza. But I’ll shoot _myself_ it’ll make you just _stop. fucking. talking._”

He barked out a genuine, surprised laugh at the unexpected, honest response. He certainly _could_ do that, but given the look in her eyes and the way jaw was set, he knew it wasn’t an act — _she’d actually do it._

And that’d be no fun for either of them. She was even more feisty than he’d originally thought. Confusing._Interesting._

_And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see more._

“Bring her back to my tent and let her get cleaned up, but don’t let her leave,” he ordered her guard her guard before turning his attention back to her. “The pizza girl here and yours truly are going to have a nice n’ friendly little chat about everything that’s happened here today.” He smirked at her near-instant change of expression from completely stone-faced to puffing out lightly freckled cheeks in anger, ready to hurl expletives at him.

_Yeah._

_Yeah, she was definitely a keeper._

(He was internally mourning the loss of a perfectly good pizza the whole time, _of course_, but its delivery girl was just too appetizing in her own right not to entertain for a little while.)

(He’d just have to make another order and make it more than worth her while to deliver it. An offer she couldn’t refuse, if he recalled the quote from the old pre-Stranding movie correctly.)

(Cold pizza _was_ for the dogs, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It’s implied. lmao.
> 
> I’ll be editing for typos missed and grammar later. If you stumble upon anything particularly egregious before then, my apologies.
> 
> Submit/Read prompts first at BreezeInMonochromeNight on tumblr.


End file.
